Hot And Cold
by Elowan
Summary: Kurt et Blaine profitent de leurs vacances en amoureux, jusqu'à ce que Blaine remarque quelque chose sur leur chemin qui lui fait atrocement envie... Frissons garantis.


Coucou tout le monde! Me revoilà, et cette fois j'ai un OS dans mon panier! :D

C'est un OS entièrement du point de vue de Kurt, qu'il faut situer juste avant le début de la saison 3. Comme l'été est déjà là, j'avais envie de m'amuser un peu, de penser vacances, soleil, _glaces_… :)

Alors j'espère que ça vous plaira! :) Bonne lecture! :D

* * *

**Hot And Cold**

Kurt était heureux. Il faisait beau, et il se promenait avec son merveilleux et incroyable petit ami. Main dans la main, les deux jeunes hommes profitaient simplement d'être l'un avec l'autre pendant ce dernier jour de vacances.

Kurt savait qu'ils pourraient beaucoup moins se voir ces prochains temps, étant donné qu'il était retourné à McKinley quelques temps auparavant, tandis que Blaine était resté à Dalton. Mais il ne désespérait pas de le convaincre de venir le rejoindre à son lycée. Il espérait encore plus réussir après avoir passé toutes les vacances d'été avec lui. Il ne supporterait jamais d'être éloigné de lui, et de le voir seulement les week-ends ou juste pour des petits cafés, comme lors de la fin de l'année passée. Il ne pouvait pas se passer de lui en fait. Mais il savait parfaitement qu'il était égoïste…

Si Blaine venait à McKinley, il devrait quitter tous ses amis de Dalton, ses amis qui l'avaient soutenu après le conflit qu'il avait eu lors du bal de son ancien lycée… Ceux à qui il devait de ne pas avoir abandonné, de s'être battu pour rester ce qu'il était. Pour rester le jeune homme merveilleux qui était maintenant son petit ami.

« A quoi tu penses? »

Blaine le regardait en souriant, cette lueur qu'il aimait tant brillant dans son regard mordoré.

Kurt sourit à son tour, refermant sa main un peu plus sur celle du brun.

« A toi. »

Blaine se rapprocha de Kurt pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

« Bonne réponse! » s'exclama-t-il ensuite joyeusement.

Kurt regarda son petit ami d'un air attendri. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire à la chance qu'il avait eu de le rencontrer et encore moins celle qui faisait que c'était lui, Kurt, qui avait le droit et le privilège de se promener à son bras. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter quelqu'un d'aussi exceptionnel que Blaine? Il ne comprenait même pas ce que le brun lui trouvait: Il n'était pas aussi incroyable que ça! Pourtant, son hobbit de petit ami ne cessait de lui répéter combien il était parfait, peu importe ce qu'il faisait: Qu'il chante, qu'il danse, qu'il cuisine, ou même simplement quand il dormait. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas. Pas du tout.

Mais peu importe: Il sortait avec la meilleure personne qu'il ait jamais pu imaginer rencontrer, qui l'aimait et qu'il aimait. Il ne pouvait espérer mieux. A part peut-être que le brun le rejoigne à McKinley… Mais il penserait à cela plus tard.

Soudain, Blaine s'arrêta brusquement, fixant un point devant lui. Kurt s'arrêta lui aussi et regarda le brun, surpris.

« Blaine? »

Celui-ci avait maintenant les yeux brillants, et un sourire s'étirait lentement sur son visage. Il fixait toujours le même point, situé de l'autre coté de la route. Kurt fronça les sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil devant eux. Il leva ensuite les yeux au ciel et poussa un petit soupir:

« Blaine, on vient de manger un gigantesque pique-nique, et tu m'as dit que tu ne pourrais plus avaler une miette de plus de toute la journée… »

Le sourire de Blaine s'atténua.

« Oui, je sais… Mais… Regarde! Elles sont faites maison! » s'exclama-t-il avec excitation, sans quitter le stand des yeux.

Oui. Un stand de glaces. Blaine regardait ave envie un stupide stand de glaces. Une grande pancarte affichait: « Chassez la chaleur de l'été en mangeant nos glaces faites maison, venez chez Gégé, vous aurez tout bon! » Le slogan était agrémenté d'un dessin d'un ours polaire léchant avec délice une glace à la fraise. Pathétique.

« Chez _Gégé_? Vraiment? » demanda Kurt.

Il tourna lentement la tête vers son petit ami, un air dégouté sur le visage. Blaine faisait une moue autant inappropriée qu'adorable, tout en regardant l'homme dodu derrière le comptoir. Gégé. Puis il tourna à son tour la tête vers lui, lui faisant un regard de chiot battu, et gardant son expression d'enfant gâté mécontent. Kurt décida de ne pas succomber à la tentation. Pas cette fois.

« Blaine… »

« S'il-te-plaît? » supplia Blaine en prenant la main du châtain dans les siennes.

Kurt l'observa un instant, se battant contre ses pensées contradictoires. Il fallait qu'il résiste. Il fallait qu'il…

« Bon, d'accord… » finit-il par déclarer dans un soupir.

Blaine fit un sourire radieux et commença à trépigner sur place.

« Mais pas question que je t'accompagne à un stand avec un slogan aussi minable. »

« D'accord, d'accord! » s'exclama le brun, avec un ton si joyeux que Kurt ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

« Allez, dépêches-toi. »

Blaine lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, avant de traverser la route en courant.

« Blaine! Fait attention à la route! » s'écria Kurt.

Le brun était déjà de l'autre coté, et il se retourna pour lui tirer la langue, tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Kurt secoua la tête en souriant. Blaine pouvait être vraiment enfantin quand il s'y mettait.

Son petit ami eut vite fait de choisir le parfum, et pendant que Gégé préparait sa commande, il se retourna vers Kurt, l'interrogeant du regard. Kurt secoua la tête. Oh non. Il ne voulait surtout pas manger une de ces friandises « faites maison ». Encore moins vu l'apparence de celui qui les avaient faites.

L'homme finit par donner sa glace à Blaine, et lorsque celui-ci eut payé, il se retourna, tout sourire, avant de lécher son dessert avec plaisir. Kurt ne pu s'empêcher de sentir son cœur battre un peu plus vite en voyant cela.

Blaine regarda Kurt en se léchant les babines, puis leva le pouce pour montrer à quel point ce qu'il mangeait était bon. Le châtain secoua la tête en souriant, puis leva les yeux au ciel.

Le brun se décida enfin à revenir vers lui, après quelques coups de langues appréciateurs. Alors qu'il traversait la route en continuant de manger sa glace, le vendeur s'écria soudain:

« Attention, gamin! »

Kurt n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Tout ce qu'il vit, c'est une voiture qui roulait trop vite et Blaine qui était sur son chemin. La seconde d'après, le brun était étendu par terre, sans connaissance. Son bras était tordu dans un angle inquiétant et sa glace s'étalait lentement à coté de lui.

Kurt fixa la scène, immobile, avant de finalement comprendre lentement ce qu'il venait d'arriver.

Blaine. Etendu sur le sol. Qui ne bougeait pas.

« Oh mon Dieu, Blaine! » s'écria-t-il soudain.

Il accourut vers le jeune homme et s'agenouilla à ses cotés.

« Blaine, je t'en prie, réponds-moi! » s'exclama-t-il, affolé. Kurt sentit plus qu'il ne vit le marchand de glace accourir près de lui, ainsi que le conducteur de la voiture.

« S'il te plait… Dis-moi quelque chose! » dit-il en prenant le visage de Blaine dans ses mains et en l'inspectant attentivement, dans l'espoir de voir un signe que son petit ami l'entendait. Un tout petit signe.

Des larmes remplirent ses yeux alors que le brun restait immobile. Il sentit sa respiration devenir difficile.

Quelqu'un le prit soudain par les épaules.

« Viens, mon garçon… Ne t'en fais pas, les secours arrivent »

Kurt ne l'écouta pas et prit la main de Blaine.

« Blaine… Je t'en supplie! »

Il sentit les larmes lui couler sur les joues. Soudain le hurlement des sirènes se fit entendre, et une ambulance s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'eux. Quelqu'un avait donc appelé l'hôpital. Le vendeur, ou le conducteur. Quelqu'un d'autre peut-être. Peu importe. Kurt ne voyait que Blaine, _son _Blaine étendu sans vie.

« Allez, petit gars, faut pas rester là… Faut laisser les secours s'en occuper, maintenant. »

La personne essaya de tirer doucement le châtain en arrière, mais celui-ci s'agrippa au bras du jeune homme sans connaissance.

« Non! » hurla-t-il. « Je _dois_ rester avec lui! »

« Ils s'en occuperont bien, t'en fait pas pour ton ami… »

« Non, je peux pas le laisser tout seul! » hoqueta Kurt.

Ses larmes lui brouillaient la vue, et sa respiration était saccadée. Qu'est-ce que cet homme lui voulait? Il voulait juste rester avec son Blaine. Il avait besoin de lui.

« Allez, viens. » dit l'homme d'un ton ferme.

Il prit Kurt par les épaules et l'aida à se relever, tout en lui faisant lâcher prise sur le brun. Le châtain se débattit de toutes ses forces, pour tenter de retourner près de son petit-ami, mais le marchand de glace l'éloigna de celui-ci et le tint fermement contre lui.

« Calme-toi, mon petit gars! » dit-il alors qu'il luttait pour retourner vers Blaine.

L'homme resserra l'emprise sur lui. Kurt finit par s'effondrer en pleurs lorsqu'il entendit les sirènes de l'ambulance s'éloigner. Avec son Blaine.

* * *

Kurt était assis par terre dans le couloir froid de l'hôpital depuis une demi-heure. Peut-être plus. Ou moins. En tout cas cela faisait déjà trop longtemps.

Après que l'ambulance ait emmené Blaine, le vendeur de glace, Gégé, avait fait tout son possible pour le calmer, avec peu de succès. Il était tout simplement hystérique, et ne parvenait pas à s'arrêter de pleurer. Le conducteur avait ensuite gentiment proposé de l'amener à l'hôpital. Il avait vraiment l'air gêné et désolé de ce qui était arrivé. Surtout en voyant l'état du châtain après l'incident. Le vendeur l'avait alors installé sur le siège, tout en lui parlant pour le réconforter. Mais il n'avait rien compris. Il ne comprenait plus ce qu'il se passait. Il revoyait juste Blaine allongé par terre.

Le conducteur l'avait amené à l'hôpital, et avait essayé de lui parler, mais avait vite abandonné en voyant que Kurt ne dirait pas un mot. Il l'avait laissé au grand édifice blanc en s'excusant une fois de plus, et en lui donnant un papier où était inscrit son numéro de téléphone, lui demandant de lui donner des nouvelles dès que possible.

Kurt était donc maintenant en train d'attendre dans ce couloir, seul, tenant le petit papier à la main. Beaucoup de personnes en blouse blanche passaient et repassaient, sans se soucier de lui. Peut-être même qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour Blaine. Mais il n'en savait rien. Personne ne lui disait ce qui était en train d'arriver. Et il avait peur. Peur de ce qu'il se passait derrière ces murs. Peur d'apprendre l'état du brun en ce moment. Peut-être qu'il était en train de souffrir, seul dans un grand lit blanc. Peut-être qu'il le demandait. Peut-être qu'il…

Non! Non. Il ne pouvait pas penser à cela. D'ailleurs Blaine ne pouvait pas… Il lui avait promis de toujours être là pour lui. Il lui avait assuré qu'il ne le quitterait jamais, pour rien au monde. Alors il ne pouvait pas… Pas à cause d'une glace!

La glace… S'il avait résisté, s'il n'avait pas succombé au regard suppliant de Blaine… C'était de sa faute. Entièrement de sa faute. Il savait qu'un jour le regard de chiot de son petit-ami le perdrait. Mais il ne pensait pas autant tôt. Et encore moins de cette manière! Par sa faute, Blaine allait peut-être… Mourir. Il allait mourir! La réalité de sa faute le frappa. Il eut tout à coup l'impression qu'on venait de lui donner une énorme gifle en plein visage. Les larmes, qui s'étaient taries, remontèrent à nouveau dans ses beaux yeux bleus.

Non. Blaine ne pouvait pas mourir. Il allait vivre, et ils seraient ensemble à nouveau, pour ne plus jamais se quitter. Car ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, il le savait. C'était l'amour de sa vie. Désormais, Kurt sans Blaine, ça n'existait plus. Ils ne pouvaient exister que l'un avec l'autre, ils étaient une unité. Et si l'un des deux venait à quitter cette unité… Il n'y aurait plus rien. Cela serait fini. Pour l'un ou pour l'autre.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains et recommença à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Peut-être qu'en ce moment, Blaine était en train de partir. Ce qui signifiait que sa vie était terminée. Il ne pourrait pas vivre, ni survivre seul. Si Blaine partait, Kurt s'en allait avec lui. Il ne pouvait pas…

« Monsieur? »

Une voix claire l'interrompit dans ses pleurs et ses tristes pensées. Il leva les yeux vers la jeune infirmière qui venait de l'interpeller. Il se leva ensuite d'un bond.

« Oui? » demanda-t-il avec espoir.

« J'ai remarqué que vous étiez dans ce couloir à attendre depuis un bon moment, alors je suis venue vous donnez des nouvelles. Vous êtes bien de parenté avec mon patient? »

Kurt hocha la tête rapidement.

« C'est donc votre… »

« Petit ami. » compléta Kurt.

« Euh… Petit ami…? » répéta-elle en hésitant. Elle avait vraiment l'air surprise, et presque dégoutée. Le châtain fronça les sourcils.

« Oui. Ça vous pose un problème? » demanda-t-il sèchement. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de remarques homophobes. Encore moins dans un moment pareil.

« Euh… Non… Non. Excusez-moi. » dit-elle d'un air gêné.

« Comment va-t-il? »

« Eh bien… J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que nous avons dû le plonger dans un coma artificiel… »

Kurt eut l'impression qu'on lui plantait un couteau dans le ventre. Les larmes recommencèrent à couler sur ses joues.

« Mais… Il va s'en sortir… Pas vrai? » demanda-t-il d'une voix chevrotante.

L'infirmière lui lança un regard désolé.

« Rien n'est moins sûr, pour le moment… »

La respiration de Kurt se coupa. Quoi? Non! Elle était en train de plaisanter, pas vrai? C'était juste une mauvaise blague, et elle allait lui dire tout de suite que tout allait bien.

« Nous allons faire de tout notre possible, bien évidemment, mais… »

Elle continua en expliquant les problèmes qu'il y avait, ainsi que les complications rencontrées. Mais Kurt n'entendait plus rien. Alors, c'était vrai? Blaine avait de grandes chances de… Non, non! Ce n'était pas possible! Ses larmes redoublèrent et inondaient maintenant son beau visage. « _Tu m'avais promis, Blaine!_ » pensa-t-il douloureusement.

Il sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui et s'effondra sur le sol. L'infirmière se précipita vers lui. Il se tenait la tête entre les mains, et ne pouvait plus arrêter ses hoquets. La jeune fille s'agenouilla auprès de lui, et lui passa la main dans le dos.

« Monsieur… Ça va aller! » dit-elle d'une voix rassurante.

Non. Non, ça n'allait pas aller du tout. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire, maintenant, si Blaine…

L'infirmière le prit dans ses bras, et entreprit de le bercer doucement.

« Beaucoup de personnes sont déjà passées par là… Si vous voulez, je serai là pour vous soutenir, je resterai avec vous! »

Kurt la regarda d'un air dévasté: Est-ce que c'était sensé le rassurer? Et bien ça ne marchait pas. Du tout. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre. Les larmes qui lui coulaient sur les joues ne cessèrent pas, et l'infirmière resserra son étreinte.

« D'ailleurs, vous savez, vu son grand âge… »

« Quoi? »

Kurt la regarda d'un air stupéfait. Son grand âge? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait?

« Eh bien oui…. » hésita-t-elle. «Vous le savez bien, il… »

« Kurt? »

Le châtain se retourna vivement en entendant cette voix. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

« Kurt, tout va bien? » demanda la personne, l'air inquiet.

Blaine. _Blaine_ était debout, devant lui. Il allait bien. Il n'était pas dans le coma. Il n'était pas en train de…

« Blaine! » s'écria-t-il. Il se dégagea de l'emprise de la jeune fille, se releva en vitesse et se jeta dans les bras du beau brun en pleurant.

« Doucement, doucement! » dit Blaine en le serrant contre lui. « Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, chéri? »

« La voiture, elle t'a… Et l'ambulance! Et toi… Dans le coma… » réussit à dire Kurt dans ses sanglots.

« Chut, tout va bien mon cœur… » dit le brun en lui caressant les cheveux. « Je ne suis pas mort! »

Kurt serra Blaine encore plus fort à ces mots, manquant de l'étouffer.

« Ou du moins pas encore… » rigola Blaine. Ce dernier recula un peu, regardant Kurt avec tendresse, et lui passa la main sur la joue, avant d'essuyer doucement les larmes qui s'y trouvaient encore. Kurt remarqua alors que son autre bras était dans un plâtre, accroché en bandoulière.

« Oui, j'ai le bras fracturé en plusieurs endroits. » déclara Blaine, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Ce qu'il avait fait, très certainement. « Et j'ai quelques petites égratignures, mais c'est tout. »

« C'est tout? » répéta Kurt d'une petite voix, encore sous le choc.

« Oui, c'est tout. » sourit Blaine. « Qu'est-ce que tu croyais, Kurt? Je n'allais pas te laisser comme ça! »

Le châtain fit un petit sourire et le regarda avec amour. Il se nicha à nouveau dans ses bras. Ou _son _bras, pour être exact. Blaine rapprocha son visage de celui de Kurt, le regardant dans les yeux, les siens brillants de petits éclats d'or. Kurt se pencha lui aussi pour approcher ses lèvres de ceux de Blaine. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres, lorsque quelqu'un toussota. Ils sursautèrent, et se tournèrent vers la jeune infirmière. Celle-ci les regardait d'un air embarrassé. Kurt sourit:

« Et voilà: Blaine, mon… »

« Petit ami, oui. » coupa-t-elle en rougissant. « Je suis vraiment désolée! Je vous ai fait une de ces peurs pour rien! Mais je croyais vraiment que vous et… Mais c'était bizarre. »

Kurt ne répondit pas, l'interrogeant du regard.

« Oui… Il est… Il vient d'avoir 86 ans. »

Kurt éclata de rire. Il comprenait mieux maintenant l'air dégouté de la jeune fille. Il remarqua que Blaine ne suivait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait.

« Donc, ça ne vous dérange pas que lui et moi…? »

« Non! Non, pas du tout! Vous êtes absolument adorables, les deux. » déclara-t-elle en souriant.

Kurt regarda Blaine en rougissant. Celui-ci fit un grand sourire à l'infirmière.

« Je comprends pas trop ce qu'il se passe… Mais merci d'avoir soutenu Kurt. Vous êtes vraiment géniale. »

Ce fut au tour de la jeune fille de rougir.

« Je n'ai fait que mon boulot… » déclara-t-elle. « Et un peu bizarrement, apparemment. » ajouta-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à Kurt.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, merci beaucoup. » sourit-il.

La jeune infirmière lui rendit son sourire.

« Vous devriez continuer d'être à l'écoute avec les proches de vos patients. Et surtout de leur sourire comme ça. Cela leur fera beaucoup de bien, croyez-moi! » continua-t-il.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil. L'infirmière rougit de plus belle, faisant un petit sourire timide et ne lâchant plus le beau brun du regard.

Celui-ci se tourna vers son petit ami, sans remarquer le charme qu'il opérait sur la jeune fille. Il lui fit un grand sourire:

« On y va, Kurt? »

Le châtain hocha la tête en souriant.

« Au revoir, mademoiselle! »

L'infirmière lui fit un petit signe de la main, et sourit à Kurt, avant de s'éloigner vers une salle voisine, regardant une dernière fois le brun.

« Eh bien! » dit Kurt lorsqu'elle eut disparu.

Blaine le regarda d'un air interrogatif tout en lui prenant la main et en commençant à marcher.

« Je vois que tes charmes ne sont pas exclusivement destinés à faire rougir les jeunes hommes comme moi… » déclara le châtain dans un sourire moqueur.

Blaine éclata de rire et le regarda ensuite avec défi.

« Eh bien, oui, je dois avouer que je pourrais en charmer plus d'un… Ou d'une. »

Kurt remarqua l'air amusé dans le regard de son petit ami.

« Mais les filles, ce n'est pas ce qui m'intéresse le plus, je dois dire… A part une. » continua le brun.

Kurt leva un sourcil et écarquilla les yeux.

« Vraiment? »

« Oui, il faut que je t'avoue… Je suis fou amoureux. D'une fille. »

Kurt s'arrêta brusquement. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir si il plaisantait ou pas. Bien qu'il imaginait que la première solution était plus probable. Mais… On ne savait jamais.

Le brun s'arrêta lui aussi, et regarda son petit ami.

« Oui, cette fille… C'est Katy Perry. Tu l'as déjà rencontré? » déclara Blaine, le sourire aux lèvres.

Kurt soupira en souriant. Katy. Bien sûr. Pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé?

« Et d'ailleurs, c'est la seule fille que j'aimerai jamais. » continua-t-il en posant son regard rempli d'amour sur Kurt.

Celui-ci lui rendit son regard. Il observa son merveilleux petit ami, s'attardant sur ses yeux, puis sur ses lèvres. Il rapprocha ensuite son visage de celui du beau brun, ses yeux ne quittant pas les lèvres de celui-ci une seule seconde, puis posa sa main sur sa joue, l'autre se glissant doucement dans ses cheveux. Blaine combla l'espace qui séparaient leurs lèvres en lui déposant un baiser rempli d'amour et de douceur, avant de le prendre par la taille de son bras valide afin de le rapprocher de lui.

Kurt fut le premier à s'éloigner. Il posa son front sur celui de Blaine, le regardant avec tendresse.

« Toi, tu es la seule _personne_ que j'aimerais jamais… » murmura-t-il.

Le beau brun lui fit un sourire radieux, avant de lui prendre la main, et de le regarder avec amusement.

« Si on y allait… » proposa-t-il. « On va manger une glace? »

Kurt fit une moue puis lui donna un petit coup sur l'épaule.

« Je préférerais pas… Et ne me parle plus jamais de ce _Gégé_. Par pitié. »

Blaine éclata de rire, avant de le prendre par la taille et de l'attirer au dehors de ce bâtiment blanc. Pour encore profiter des dernières heures des vacances. Sans rafraichissements, cette fois-ci.

* * *

Voilà! :) Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé dans la petite case rectangulaire, juste en dessous ;D Ça me fera plaisir, et, qui sait, ça pourrait me donner envie de continuer d'écrire sur nos chouchous… :)

Dédicace: A _Klaine's Love_, pour le slogan :P et à _dbi_, pour le Kliss ;)


End file.
